The Girl Who Swam With the Sharks
by TheMarquise
Summary: Respect is something that must be earned, and for Angelica Monroe, all she wants to do is follow in her fathers footsteps and make a name for herself in the Gotham mafia. When she finds her limits tested by a certain Clown Prince of crime, can she keep her own ambitions in mind, with out becoming another subordinate pawn in the chaos he brings to Gotham.
1. Gotham, I Love You

**I finally broke and decided to write/post a Joker fic. This will be a rated M story so the usual suspects apply. I'd like to take this opportunity starting off to thank TheQueenofMean for editing and helping me sort out this madness. Now I won't sit here wasting your time, you're here to read some fanfiction.**

**Enjoy**

It always seemed to be raining in Gotham. The sky would grow grey with dark clouds and the rain would dampen the dirty streets, permitting for members of Gotham's underbelly to commit their crimes with a sort of natural camouflage. The best part about rain was that it made it hard to see out of cop cars. A black BMW drove down the main city streets appearing to be in no great haste. Its occupants were Salvatore Maroni, the man who had taken over after Carmine Falcone was committed to Arkham. He was on his way to meet his "flavor of the week". A red head named Joslyn he'd met through a woman who worked for him, who was ironically driving him to meet her. The woman behind the wheel was Angelica Monroe; a woman they say was born into crime. She looked back at Maroni with crystal blue eyes.

"Don't give me that look Marilyn."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a dry tone and Maroni

chuckled. Angelica pulled over to the side of the road in front of some of the nicer condo's in Gotham. She looked back at Maroni who was flipping through a wad of cash.

"I hope that's not for Josie, she hates when people give her money."

"Well you're in a snarky mood tonight. Don't get into a habit of that, your old man never talked to me like that; he was respectful of my authority." Angelica rolled her eyes hoping he didn't see.

"It's actually for you Marilyn." He replied handing her what must have been three hundred dollars.

"That's an awful nice tip for a twenty minuet drive downtown boss." She sneered.

"I need you to give this case to Gamble. I lost at poker the other day." Angelica rolled her eyes. She hated Gamble; he was nothing more than a pimp and a thug in a nice suit. He wasn't a true criminal.

"Where at?"

"His house, here's the address." He said handing her a piece of paper. She went wide eyed when she read it.

"This is outside of the city."

"Yeah he's havin' some party or who gives a shit." Angelica sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"No wonder you gave me a bonus." Maroni chuckled.

"Now be a chivalric little peach and let me out." Angelica smiled but to herself she thought, 'fucker'. She grabbed the umbrella on the seat next to her and opened it as she got out of the car. The rain had slowed a bit but still came down at a steady rate. She walked over to open Maroni's door, and as he stepped out he buttoned his grey suit jacket.

"You sure you don't want me to send a couple of the guys over? You know how I like to order them around."

"Ha I know you do Marilyn, but I don't need guards. This place is locked up enough if anybody's goons decide to show up." Angelica looked up from beneath the umbrella as they walked to the door.

"I'm not talking about goons I'm talking about him. She said pointing up. Maroni looked to see an all too familiar sky light breaking through the misty sky. The Batman. He laughed and said,

"Yeah the Batman is gonna beat me up cause I'm spending some time with a girl."

"You're married boss, maybe he doesn't like adultery." She joked.

"Oh ha ha cute joke. Now get that case to that Gamble like a good kid. Head home after; Nicco will get me in the morning." Angelica nodded and replied.

"Have a good night then boss." The doorman let Maroni in and Angelica stood in the rain for a moment. The doorman glanced at her briefly until he realized she saw him.

"Wanna trade jobs Jeevsey?" She said in a mocking tone. He shook his head and said.

"No miss." Angelica smirked and walked slowly to her car chuckling.

"I bet you don't." As she walked, a sleek purple Mustang drove slowly down the street. Her paranoia got to her for a second and she put her hand in her coat where her pistol was strapped to her side. The car drove off quickly, tires peeling as it turned the corner, and Angelica stared for a moment but shook her head as she realized she over reacted.

"I'm in the wrong business." She got in her car and plugged the address into her GPS.

"Goddamn outer Gotham bullshit." She muttered to herself. She looked in the rear view mirror and fixed a smudge in her make up as she put the car into drive and sped off. It was at least forty-five minutes to this place so she plugged in her iPod, and lit a cigarette to settle in. On her way out of the city she drove by two car crashes and a store with shattered windows that was surrounded by cop cars. Oh how she loved Gotham. In her opinion, it had gotten boring lately. Ever since that fear toxin epidemic the year before, Gotham criminals returned to bank robbery, money laundering and all the other boring crimes. Angelica was getting bored with her own criminal tendencies of embezzlement and Internet fraud. She craved the life of crime, and Gotham was like a boyfriend that turned out to be a total bum, dull and uninteresting. She pulled up to the gate and rolled down her window to hit the buzzer. A scratchy voice said.

"Yo"

"Yeah can I get a cheeseburger with everything and a coke."

"Shit! Is that Marilyn?"

"Damn straight who's this?"

"Damien."

"Well then let me the fuck in, I have a present for your boss." There was a loud buzz and the gate swung open. She parked and got out of the car, making sure to grab the briefcase. As made her way to the house, her stilettos clicked against the drive way as she walked reluctantly to the front door. She looked through a window and saw a mass of people dancing to the thumping music and realized she wasn't dressed for a party. She looked down a her tight black pencil skirt, white ruffled blouse and a black vest thinking she looked like a sluty lawyer. However the stilettos and fishnets made it work. She knocked on the door and it swung open. Damien who she had spoken with before stood in the doorway. At tall, muscular black guy with angular features and dreads he had pulled back.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm... Long time no see Miss Marilyn."

"Stop trying to flirt with me Damien." She said with a scowl. He looked confused for a second and then she laughed.

"I'm kidding, how are you Hun?"

"Chilin' ya know." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and Angelica smelled liquor on his breath.

"Where's your boss, I wanna give him this and go home."

"This way my lady." He teased. Damien was four years younger than her so she always felt a motherly attachment to him. He was thirteen when he started working for Gamble, and now he was one of his best guys. They walked through the house passing people doing shots and singing along with the rap music that blared through the house. They ascended the large marble staircase to the second floor where Gamble was in his office with four of his men. Angelica went strutting in playing her part well with an extra little sway in her hips which cause every pair of eyes in the room follow her which inly made her smirk.

"Marilyn. I hear you come bearing gifts." Gamble said from behind his desk.

"I most certainly do." She said setting the briefcase in front of him. He looked at it opened it eagerly and the stacks of cash piled in the case almost seemed to glow. He took out a wad and flicked it in his ear.

"Tell your boss thanks for being on time."

"Oh I will." She was trying to be as polite as possible so she could just have a few words and leave.

"Can't I get you a drink baby?"

"No thanks I gotta drive." She hated being called baby. He glared at her and said.

"You gonna refuse my hospitality?" Angelica sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She could tell by his tone that this wasn't going to be a simple business meeting.

"No I just don't want a drink." Gamble picked up a silver tray that was sitting on his desk, with neat lines of fine powder on it.

"How about a line of this?" Angelica smiled and took the straw off the tray.

"Now we're talking." She pressed on her left nostril as she snorted with the right. The coke hitting her fast and she was soon nice and jittery. She sniffed a few times and adjusted her vest.

"Seriously though, I gotta get back to pick up Maroni." Gamble looked like he was scowling but he always looked like that. He walked closer to her and said.

"No I decided I need you tonight. Got some techy bull shit for you to do."

"Ooo no can do I work for Maroni first." She lied. She did any job she thought could potentially be fun.

"Not workin baby. I need your help." He said pulling several bills out of the stack in his hand and waving them in her face.

"I'm sick of telling guys like you I'm not a hooker." Gamble huffed and reached out ripping the front of her blouse and she closed her eyes trying not to seem scared. That was lesson number one her father had told her; never show fear in front of an enemy. Gamble then stuffed the bills one by one into her exposed bra, his goons laughing like sick perverts.

"There's gotta be a couple hundred in there, how much will that get me?" Angelica snapped and pulled out her gun aiming at his crotch. His goons all drew their weapons except for Damien who just looked worried.

"Boys calm the fuck down. This little girl ain't gonna do shit."

"You sure about that?" She cocked the gun and the goons all put their weapons back up and Angelica yelled in a slightly raspy voice.

"Be cool boys, as long as Maurice here doesn't keep treating me like a common prostitute, he gets to keep his balls." Gamble was scoffing and holding very still, but Angelica could see a hint of fear with in his dark eyes

"How the fuck do you know my real name?"

"I'm paid to know everything about the big names in this business." He pulled his hand back and struck her across the face. It was a good hard hit that made her stumble slightly. She giggled and holstered the gun.

"Well I'm gonna, as you all say, peace out motha fucka!" She headed towards the door hearing Gamble curse.

"Where the fuck is..." He'd been looking for the gun he had at his hip, and saw Angelica dangling it from one dainty finger.

"Oh I'm sorry did you need this?" She laughed heartily and saw Damien smirk.

"You know it always ends badly with us, last time I saw your ugly mug, you gave me this." She said pointing to a long pink scar that was ran through her eyebrow.

"Bitch you best get outta here before I give you another one."

"See now there's a job I will do for you." She stormed out of the room slamming the door shut and dropping the gun. She knew she had about ten seconds before he snapped and sent his boys after her. She kicked off her heels, feeling rather sad at the fact that they were Gucci and brand new. She then sprinted out of the house as fast as she could. The rain had stopped so the cool air felt good. She had just put the car in gear when she saw Gamble's goons came racing out the door. The tires screeched as she drove to the gate, she screamed when she realized it was closed but it opened as she approached.

"Thank you Damien!" She hit the excellent or hard and screamed again when she almost hit a purple Mustang parked across the street. She looked in the rear view mirror and thought for a second that it was the same car from earlier.

"Nah!" she said to herself. The drive home required multiple cigarettes, and blasting Shinedown through the speakers. She could feel the spot to the left of her mouth starting to swell. She knew there was a reason Maroni had given her so much money. She didn't need that much for gas. Angelica didn't care at this point; she'd been slapped around by men in the past, enough to not think about it twice. It mostly angered her that it was Gamble.

Her condo was dark when she walked in at two o'clock. She flipped on the hall light and tossed her keys and purse on the table beside the door. She looked down at her ruined tights and sighed, still missing her shoes.

"Loki." She called out. A moment later her dog came running around the corner, a sleek black German shepherd. She knelt down to pet him as his pink tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Mommy had a bad night Loki." The dog laid down and rolled over at her feet. She sighed and stepped over him.

"You're useless." She walked into her kitchen and opened the door to the fridge containing nothing but old Chinese and condiments. She opened the freezer, pulled out a bottle of vodka and then shuffled to the cabinet for a glass to pour a decent drink. The wired feeling from the cocaine was long gone and she just wanted to sleep now. Loki came trotting in to lie on his bed in the kitchen but Angelica ignored him as she walked across her apartment to the bedroom. The condo was on a high floor with large windows giving her a perfect view of the city. Cream colored carpeting and black leather furniture gave it a modern feel, but the surrealist art on the walls gave it an odd touch. The condo was tidy except for the area where her desk was which was covered in papers, files and three computer screens, one of which appeared to be downloading a file. She checked on its status then continued to her room. The twenties Gamble had stuck in her bra were still there and she took them out tossing them in a crumpled heap on her night stand. Angelica looked in the mirror and scoffed at the bruise forming near her mouth. She discarded his torn blouse and stripped off her skirt and tights, slipping into a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Once she had gotten comfortable, she returned to her drink and turned on the TV, switching over to GCN. The vodka quickly made her nice and fuzzy after drinking half of it quickly and she slouched on the sofa settling in. Loki startled her when he jumped on the couch laying his head on her lap.

"Well at least I can trust you huh boy." Loki shook his head as if he agreed. The news was the same as always. Bank robbery, car crash, drug trafficking bust blah blah blah. It was never anything worth keeping interest for very long. She finished her drink and pulled the down blanket off the back of the couch wrapping it tightly around her. She grabbed the remote that controlled the blinds and she closed them on the immense windows. The lights of the city disappearing behind the curtain, and the sound of sirens echoed in the distance. Oh how she loved Gotham.

The Narrows in Gotham are not exactly an area for innocent people to be. If this is where you ended up, you were either into some risky business or better yet dead. The streets were filled with homeless vagrants and those who had yet to been admitted to Arkham which was the main attraction in this little amusement park of madness. There wasn't much besides that. The occasional store covered in bared windows, and the blocks of apartment building that were the homes and hide outs to the scum of Gotham's underbelly. A lone building stood at the end of a particularly dirty block and the lights were on in several rooms on the top floor. A purple Mustang pulled up to the curb and parked awkwardly on the street. A short man, no more than 25, with messy sandy colored hair and a thin frame stepped out of the car. He pulled the collar of his green army jacket up and retrieved a large Manila envelope from the passenger's seat. He slammed the door shut and walked into the building. Three flights of stairs later he was banging on the door to apartment 4D.

"Boss, I got those pictures for ya." There was a sound of scrambling on the other side and the door was wrenched open. Clad in his purple suit and fresh make up was Gotham's most notorious criminal. The Joker cocked his head and snatched the envelope out of the boy's hand.

"Come on in Benny" Joker said already closing the door. Benny raced into the room and stood with his arms crossed watching the Joker, who pulled the picture out of the envelope and tossed it aside. He shuffled through them violently muttering while he did it.

"So tell me kid, where does Mr. Maroniiii go every Saturday night?" Joker asked holding up a picture of Maroni in a BMW.

"Not sure what's there but it's a condo on the east side of downtown."

"I told you to figure out wha..." Joker stopped mid-sentence holding up one photo and dropping the rest. A wicked grin stretched across his face.

"Well hello beautiful." A woman stood in front of the BMW looking almost directly at the camera. Her pale blonde curls and lovely features present even in the blurry image. The Joker ran his tongue over the corners over his mouth as he eyed the woman in the photo.

"That's why I got back so late last night."

"What she saw ya drive by so you had to whack off a few times? Or did you follow her home and do some kinda 'Surprise visit'?" He teased making air quotes Benny didn't even acknowledge the first comment.

"Well I did follow her but she drove to some big house outside the city limits." The Joker chewed on his cheek waiting for Benny to continue.

"She went in with a brief case and came out twenty minutes later without it... And uh... If you ummm."

"I don't speak stuttering moron." Joker barked. Benny picked up the discarded photos and flipped through them handing one to the Joker. The woman was in this one as well this time mid run, her blouse ripped open, a gun in her hand and no shoes. Joker let out a hearty cackle.

"Nothing like a chick with money in her tits. Whose house is that?" He asked tapping on the picture repetitively.

"I wasn't sure, but I asked the boys and Rocco said it's that guy Gambles."

"Ahhhhh yet another worthless mob boss. So who is this Angel?" He said in his clowny voice.

"Not sure boss, I think she works for Maroni."

"Well that's fuckin helpful." Joker said sarcastically as he plopped down on the sofa, the picture still in his hand. The room was dark except for the light in the kitchen. There was no carpeting, just the harsh wood floor. There were two old couches and a long table covered in the Jokers knives, other photos that had been cut up, painted on or glued to something else, and a shot gun that had been completely taken apart. The Joker sat humming and staring at the picture. There was a look in this girl's eyes that he couldn't put his finger on. The subtle smirk on her face and her lack of fear in her predicament puzzled him.

"So did you follow her home like a good little goon?"

"I did after she almost hit the car with hers." Joker went wide eyed.

"After all the trouble I went to to get that car, tut tut tut. Some little Barbie doll almost ruins it." Joker let out one loud Ha.

"You remember where she liiiiives?"

"Yeah, 17th and Parker. Nice ass condo boss."

"What ya don't like this place? The Joker said throwing his arm up. Benny snickered and said.

"Don't matter to me boss... You aiming to introduce yourself or somethin?" Joker jumped off the couch and stared down at Benny.

"Yup, but all in good time. Gimme your phone." Benny took his phone out and gave it to the Joker. Who dialed a number and held it to his ear. He waved the photo in Benny's face and said in a growl.

"Look at that face hmmm."

Ring

Ring

"Yo Benny my man. Was kickin'?"

"Hello Damien." There was a pause on the other line.

"Oh shit, wassup ICP?"

"Enough with the pleasantries kid I gotta question."

"Yeah man?"

"Do you know about some cute little blonde that works for Maroni?"

"S'prolly Marilyn."

"Am I supposed to know her?"

"Kinda she works for Maroni but she does a lotta computer shit for the rest a da mob."

"Computer shit?"

"Yeah she has access to the mobs bank accounts and some drug trafficking, so she..."

"Do you have a way to reach her?" A light bulb went off in Jokers head.

"Yeah man I got her digits. Want em?"

"Yup yup yup." Joker said running to the table only to find a can of paint. He dunked his finger and wrote it on a newspaper, laughing as he wrote the number over some guys face named Bruce Wayne.

"By the way everybody calls her Marilyn, but her names Angelica Monroe."

"Well isn't that adorable."

"Wachu want with her anyway?"

"Oh nothin just a little chat is all."

"Aight man. Take it easy." Joker hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Benny, see if Rocco and Henshaw are done with the alterations on the escalade. I wanna speak with Miss Marilyn in private." Benny nodded and left. The Joker picked up his butterfly knife and flicked it open then closed again with a skilled hand. With the other he dialed the number. He cut out the outline around Angelica's figure careful not to cut any of her.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Angelica had stayed up later than she had anticipated and she had eventually gone through another glass of vodka. Loki was asleep on the couch and Angelica had switched over to late night reruns of I Love Lucy. She ran her hand over the swelling bump on her face and lay down to mindlessly watch TV. It was around one AM when her phone buzzed on the coffee table.

_Who the hell is this_? She thought as she picked it up. She accepted the call and said.

"Hello."

"Hello Angelica... Or do you prefer Marilyn?" A strange harsh voice spoke on the other line.

"I um... Prefer Angelica to be honest."

"Honesty is a good policy." This response was followed by his low chuckling. Angelica was beginning to get the creeps.

"Who is this? And how did you get my number?"

"Oh a little black birdie told me... And you know who I am. Well... Ya should." Angelica stood up stumbling from shock and her slight drunken stupor

"Oh should I now."

"But I don't wanna talk about me, tell me about yoouuu." This conversation was getting too weird. Now that she thought about it, his voice seemed familiar, like something she had seen on the news.

"Are you dead Angelica?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how long you've worked for Maroni and you didn't reply. Even to a guy like me that's ruuuude." Angelica acted quickly and went over to her desk began rummaging for a cord that she plugged into her cell phone. The other end she plugged into her computer and she began typing away

"Why should I tell you, for all I know you're a cop"

"Trust me you'd be better off if I was a cop." Angelica continued to type as she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"If you aren't a cop then who are you?"

"You'll find out soon Angel baby." There was more laughing, she could tell he held the phone away to do it because it was muffled.

"What do you want?" She said trying to get to a point where she could know who he was. Where he was, would be a piece of cake to figure out. The important question was would she tell Maroni so his goons would scare this guy into leaving her alone? Or would she have to do it herself? There was no response for a moment but a loud thump.

"Listen little angel, I'm being polite. You should do the same or I might change my mind about what to do with you." She swallowed.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe." He mocked.

"So hooow can I help you sir."

"Don't be droll kid. What do you do for Maroni?"

"How do you know I work for Maroni." Her computer screen alerted her that the search was over.

"Don't play dumb I know more than you'd think."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to answer because you're threatening me over the phone. Yeah that's gonna get you answers." Again he let out more infectious maniacal laughter.

"I'm getting rather annoyed with you, but I'm looking at this picture of you just imagining all the things I could do to you." Angelica felt goose bumps crawl across her skin. She didn't know how long she could keep her composure.

"How do you have pictures of me?"

"No I want answers first quid pro quo kid, how come a pretty little thing like you works for the mob?"

"Well Hannibal Lector, if you must know I live in Gotham, if it's not the mob it's something boring like Starbucks."

"Ha Hannible Lector? I wish but... Anyway I want to do some business with you miss Marilyn."

"Sorry, my office is closed after five."

"Hahaha and you're funny too... That's adorable. Now shut up and listen." Now she was interested.

"How much money will it take for you to give me some information on your boss?" She almost fell out of her chair. What he was asking could get her killed, even talking about it would mean being tied to a chair while Maroni's goons beat the shit out of her.

"Are you fucking serious?" There was a short pause

"Not all the time." He chuckled.

"If I do that and you use it against them, I'll be found in pieces in the river."

"And I care why?"

"Because I don't want to risk that for a stranger." There was a pause. Angelica's heart was racing so face she was standing up now.

"You're smart I can tell, but understand even if you don't tell me. I'll do more to you then just kill you and put you in the river." Her heart skipped a beat. She thought for a moment.

"Tick tock angel face." She sighed and replied.

"My father always said, if death isn't evolved there's no fun in life." He howled with magical laughter, and Angelica couldn't have been more horrified.

"Oh we have got to meet and do this in person; you sound like a one in a million." Angelica spun in her chair, she would arrange for it to be a public meeting during the day and she could bring one of the boys with her. Perhaps Damien would be willing to go.

"Fine how about tomorrow at Carlisle's on 13th."

"No no how about your place tomorrow night I've got an appointment tomorrow."

"That's not exac..."

"Good I'm glad you agree, I'll be in the area and I can just swing by."

"You... Kn, know where I live don't you?"

"You're not the only one with good sources angel face." Angelica cleared her throat.

"When can I expect you."

"Depends on when I'm finished tomorrow. I'll have to clean up for you though, first impressions are essential." he cackled, which made her jump and Loki barked from where he was laying on the floor.

"Loki shut it!" He stopped.

"That a dog?"

"No it's an elephant!" She said sarcastically.

"So animals can sense evil." He said with a laugh. What could he possibly mean by that?

"I'm so confused, what do..."

"See you soon Aaaaanngelica." The line disconnected. Angelica didn't know what to do for a minute. She sat staring at her phone, and then she looked over to Loki who was panting heavily.

"I'm so screwed huh boy?" She reached down to pet him and began continuing her search.

**Tada! new stories make me happy and so do reviews.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Growing Paranoia

**Sorry about the delay... pfft college**

**For your enjoyment, here is chapter 2. Love it, hate it, do what you like but leave me a review either way.**

**Feedback is what will keep this story going.**

**Enjoy**

A loud booming bark jolted Angelica out of what had eventually become a decent sleep. She squinted to see Loki's face a few feet from hers and she was suddenly hit with a waft of hot, dog breath.

"Fucking gross dog!" She said in a scratchy voice as she sat up in bed, her tangled curls fell in her face as Loki let out another insistent bark.

"I know just give me a minuet huh?" She scolded. She threw the covers off and searched for slippers and her baggy Gotham University hoodie. She shuffled through her condo while Loki stood anxiously by the door. Angelica grabbed her purse and they both left. The elevator stopped on the third floor and Angelica groaned as the metal doors opened. A middle aged woman, with greying hair in rollers and a sour expression stepped onto the elevator.

"Morning Mrs. Clarkson." Angelica said in a fake pleasant tone. The woman looked at Angelica and then looked at Loki.

"You should keep that animal on a leash." Loki let out a huff as if he understood her and Angelica smirked.

"Don't worry Mrs. C, he's harmless... towards me."

"What did you say? "Angelica cut Mrs. Clarkson off as she tried to exit and she hurried outside with Loki at her heels. They stepped out of the building and into the private park for several other apartment buildings. It was a bright, cool morning and the sidewalk still had damp grey patches from the rain last night. Loki ran off into the bushes, as Angelica sat on a bench and rummaged through her bag for a cigarette.

She enjoyed her morning smoke as she watched Loki chase after a teasing squirrel. She hadn't slept well, after all who could after a phone call from some mystery caller in the Narrows, threatening her job and her life. Something in his tone was far too calm, which was something she didn't usual come across with other mobsters. Then there was that laughter that was something out of a nightmare. She shuddered recalling the way his laughter unsettled her and caused a sensation similar to when she did a line of blow. It was like pure rush of scary good adrenalin. She took her last drag off her cigarette and whistled for Loki who came bounding towards her looking quite pleased with himself. Once they were back in the condo, Angelica fed Loki and began making coffee for herself. She turned on the TV for background noise.

As she sipped her coffee, she poured a bowl of cereal and watched GCN. However she couldn't keep her focus and her mind began to wander. She thought back to the mystery caller from the Narrows, asking for information on her and Maroni. Besides the Batman and the new district attorney, she couldn't think of anyone who wanted to take down the mob. Her attention was grabbed by Mike Engle who began a new report.

"today marks the first day that our newly appointed D.A. will sit in his office at city hall, when asked about the job he has ahead of him, Dent had this to say," They cut to an on sight video of Harvey Dent, who had an ambitious smile stretched across his chiseled face.

"_Speak of the handsome devil. _"She thought to herself as he spoke.

"Gotham needs work and that's an understatement. It's going to be my priority to clean up these streets and rid our city of the crime that has run rampant for too long."

"Oh good luck with that Harv." She said out loud. She couldn't imagine a crime free Gotham and part of her hoped that day would never come. Her mind wandered back to the late night caller. She slid off the counter where she had been sitting and she went to her computer. The screen that had the satellite image and the address of the caller was still up. She suddenly had the urge to drive to the address and figure out who called her because it was beginning to irritate her. However she would have to hold off on playing Scooby-Doo. After a shower and drying her hair, she returned to the kitchen for more coffee. Her phone buzzed on the kitchen table and she grabbed it to read the text.

Nicco is late. Come get me now.

_FUCK!_

Once she had changed into her so called uniform, she was in the BMW heading to pick up a clearly pissed off Maroni. She knew the backstreets well so she skipped all the traffic and got there in ten minutes. Maroni came out a moment later and Angelica was quick to open his door. He got in while he grumbled to himself and Angelica got behind the wheel.

"Marilyn I want cha to fire that Nicco kid, I told him 9:30."

"Boss that would make me your full time driver and that's totally against out agreement." The leather seats creaked as Maroni leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She could smell Josie's perfume on him.

"Ya know Marilyn, I put up with you because I owe your old man, but you keep going against what I say, and you'll be back on that block in the Narrows where I found you." Angelica took him seriously. She couldn't help but blame the fact that she was distracted, and she had forgotten to bite her tongue like she usually did. Maroni's house where he lived with his wife wasn't far from Josie's. It was an awkward drive for Angelica because of the way Maroni threatened firing her. She didn't want to be alone again. She began to wonder as she turned onto his street, how the mystery caller had known she worked for Maroni. She would understand wanting information on the mob boss himself but who would care about his driver. She automatically thought that any semi technically savvy person could find whatever this guy was looking for.

_'He said he had connections though."_ She thought to herself.

Angelica pulled into the garage, parked, then got out to let Maroni out. He was about to go inside when he turned and said.

"How did last night go by the way?"

"Fine, I got the case delivered and left." He furrowed his brow and said.

"You sure that's all, because that ugly bruise on your face says otherwise." Angelica reached up and sure enough she could feel the swollen spot on her cheek. She bent down to look in the side mirror at the lovely black and blue mark.

"Oh damn I left in such a hurry I forgot to cover it up."

"Did Gamble do that, because if he's messing you I can take care of it."

"No boss, don't do that. I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction." Maroni laughed and gave her a soft pat on the back.

"You say shit like that and you sound like your old man."

"Well he was the best in the biz." She replied. Maroni cleared his throat and said.

"Come back around seven, I've got a dinner with the new accountant."

"The Asian guy?"

"Yeah, and I need to bring you to one of these to get your input." Angelica pursed her lips and said.

"You know I don't like dealing with accountants, plus I don't trust that guy."

"I know but I more or less need you to be your charming, intelligent self, but not tonight because this is just a…"

"Social meeting?" She finished for him.

"Right kid. Now get outta here before my wife comes asking questions."

"Speaking of that you might want to head straight for the show because right now you're sampling J'adore rather nicely." Maroni sniffed the lapel of his jacket and grimaced.

"Ugh you dames and you're perfume."

"Ha, later boss."

Angelica loved the downtime aspect to her job. Normally she would head home to relax or call up a friend for lunch. Today she changed her routine. Once she had gotten her car from Maroni's, a little silver Scion, she went back to her condo. Loki greeted her at the door, but she brushed past him and headed to the bathroom. She spent the next twenty minutes meticulously applying foundation to cover up her bruise. If had been anywhere but her face she would have just left it alone. As she tousled her blonde curls, she opened the medicine cabinet. A long line of orange bottles on one shelf stared her in the face, beckoning her with their chemical contents. She sighed and reached for one, the pills clattering against each other as she popped off the lid and poured one into her hand. She tossed it into her mouth and bent her head down to drink from the tap. She sat at the edge of the bathtub with a heavy sigh. Her mind was an anxious wreck, and ever since she had seen the address, she had been pondering on an idea that sounded utterly stupid. However she had finally made her decision.

She kept her uniform on but she changed from heels to flats. She checked that the magazine in her gun was full, and she went to her work station to retrieve her camera. She also plugged the address into her phone on her GPS.

"_You really are gonna do this_." Her conscious said, but she ignored the warning and left her condo.

Going to the Narrows was always a strange experience for Angelica. It felt like walking into a memory long since repressed, but the crime ridden streets had once been home. She followed the directions exactly and spotted the image she had seen on the satellite image. She parked around the corner so she could see the building without being seen herself. Angelica hoped she wouldn't have to stay long before catching a glimpse of someone coming in or out of the building. Anything she could run through the database at the Gotham police department. However she noticed the car parked out front was a purple Mustang. Just like the one she had seen twice the night before. She took out her camera and snapped a few shots of the building and the car, making sure to get the plate numbers. She got comfortable, setting her gun on the dash and lit a cigarette, thinking she might as well stick around.

It was a little before one o'clock and she had been sitting for almost an hour. Patients had been a virtue her father had always enforced. A memory of sitting in a similar situation when she was eleven flooded back. Her father sat in the driver's seat as they ate Red Vines and he took pictures. Angelica hadn't known what he was doing at the time, but it was being with her father that she cared about. She had gone through half a pack of cigarettes and was about to light another when she saw the door to the building open. A figure walked out and headed towards the Mustang. Angelica fumbled for her camera to get a better view. She focused on the back of the figure who was unlocking the car door. Angelica prepared to snap the photo and did when the figure turned. She gasped and turned her car on determined to follow him. She let out a loud laugh as the Mustang raced down the street, and she soon followed.

"Oh Damien what the hell are you up to?"

By the end of the drive, Angelica had followed Damien just outside of the Narrows to a place called Daylight Doughnuts. She parked far away enough and saw Damien go into the shop. Now she debated on how to approach him. A moment later she headed through the door and a bell rang as she walked in. The guy behind the counter eyed her as she walked in. His brown eyes giving her a good look over.

"Whoa baby, anything you want is on the house cutie." Angelica smirked

"Cutie is one I haven't heard in a while." Damien spun around with a bemused look on his face.

"Marilyn what the fuck are you doin' down here?"

"I might ask you the same thing Kiddo but first things first." She said leaning on the glass case containing the tasty selection of doughnuts. She looked at the man behind the counter who looked too smug for someone in a tight, stained, white t-shirt.

"Those crullers any good?"

"Best in town cutie." His attempts to flirt would never work. In extensive work with Italians, she came to hate their suave demeanors, bushy eye brows and how working for the mob boosted their ego.

"Well I'll have two and a coffee."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes please… Pauly." She said reading his name tag. Damien stood next to her and said.

"What's good… cutie?" He said mocking Pauly. Angelica laughed and said.

"Oh you know, livin' the dream."

"Yeah if Chachi here doesn't stop eye fuckin' ya, Imma break that big ol' beak of his." Angelica scoffed and said.

"Chill out, it nothing."

"Hey you like my sister, I gotta protect yo bitch ass."

"Awe how fucking precious." She said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks. Pauly came back with their orders and set them on the counter.

"There's your coffee and crullers, oh and your order to bro."

"Thank you so much Pauly."

"Have a good one cutie." Angelica smiled sweetly and she walked outside with Damien who was laughing as he held the two dozen doughnuts he carried.

"What's so funny."

"Oh man, that motha fucka was about to fuck you on the counter." Angelica rolled her eyes and drank her coffee as they continued through the parking lot. Angelica was not amused and the fact that Pauly had written his phone number on her coffee cup was not helping.

"Hey maybe if you go back he'll glaze yo face with his…"

"If you finish that sentence I will shoot your black ass." She said pointing her finger close to his nose. His laughter diminished and she said.

"Got time for a chat?" She had been waiting to say this because nothing was going to stop her from figuring out her little mystery, even Damien, who looked rather uncomfortable which was a rarity for him.

"I kinda gotta be somewhere Marilyn."

"Just for a minute. Then you can tell me how you got thick fucking car." She said leaning against the Mustang. Damien huffed and threw his head back.

"Aight get in and we'll kick it but for ten minutes at the most." She nodded and got in the passenger's seat. The interior was in prime condition and looked brand new which she found shocking because it smelled like weed and cigarettes. Angelica bit into her doughnut and approved of its quality.

"So how'd you get this car?" She said through a full mouth.

"Dam girl didn't yo mama ever tell you not to talk with food in yo mouth?" Angelica stiffened and clenched her teeth at Damien's remark. He smacked his hand on the dash and said.

"Fuck me… Sorry Marilyn, it slipped my mind."

"Forget it kid just tell me about this sick ride, this is a 1970 Stang for Christ's sake." Damien hoped his obvious guilt would help him to not avoid the question.

"It's my new boss's car."

"New boss huh? What is Gamble not the guy you wanna work for, he seems like a peach." She said bitterly

"Nah Gambles whatev. This guy though, he ain't like any of 'em." Angelica saw a look on Damien's face that was an expression of what looked like enlightenment mixed with a hint of fear. She finished her doughnut and washed it down with the equally good coffee.

"Different huh, care to elaborate?"

"Like wha?"

"Give me details kid." Damien kept looking at his watch, a big silver Diesel he most likely stole. Angelica was only glad she had taken her lithium or she would have snapped.

"I wish I could tell ya Boo but…" There was another red flag that something was wrong.

"Okay hun, you only call me Boo when you're excited or in a bad situation, so fill me the fuck in or I'm gonna freak." Damien scratched his head and said.

"I told him, if I saw you I wouldn't say anything. He wants to introduce himself."

"So he knows who I am." Damien nodded and Angelica gasped.

"You're the 'little black birdy" She said imitating the voice she had heard on the phone.

"Damn don't do that, you got no clue how freaky it is."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Not much just…"

"Did you tell him where I live? Oh and don't tell me you told him what I do!" Damien looked incredibly guilty as he remained silent. Angelica reached over and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Don't waste my time kid!"

"Yeah I told him everything, he's… real convincing Marilyn." Angelica let go of him and said.

"When can I expect him?" Damien sighed and got out of the car but not before popping the trunk. He came back a minute later with a long white box with a black ribbon crudely tie around it.

"What is this?" She asked. Damien turned on the care and revved the engine.

"Just open it, but I gotta go. You should go home and chill out." Angelica scoffed and got out of the car, however she bent down to the window and said.

"Kid I wanna trust you, tell me nothing bad is gonna happen to me."

"Boo I don't know what's gonna happen." Angelica gritted her teeth and said.

"See ya kid." She watched as he drove off still hating the fact that she had nothing to show for her attempts. She got in her car and stared at the box in her lap. She began to open it hesitantly and pulled the lid off. Inside she found a dozen dead flowers that must have once been roses and a note that said

See you at 9,

XOXO

Angelica tossed the box out the window, but kept the note hoping she could run the chicken scratch handwriting through the system. She had never driven home faster in her life.


	3. Unwanted Company

**A million apologies to those who are reading. School sucks but my writing shall not die! It just takes a nap. ****This will have to keep you occupied till summer vacation starts, but anyways, enjoy...  
**

It was about three o'clock when Angelica slammed the door to her condo shut and slid down it to sit on the floor. Loki came over to her and he went to lick her face but she brushed him away. He sat down next to her as she stared off into space with concern marred on her face. Throughout all of the aspects of her current predicament, the one thing that was really getting under her skin was the fact that she had absolutely no control over the situation. Damien, one of the few people she trusted, had sold her out to this mystery criminal who had an eerie desire to know what she did for the mob. However the worst thing that crossed her jumbled mind was the fact that she didn't know what to possibly expect when she finally met this stranger. Angelica buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Oh suck it up will ya?" She thought to herself. Angelica got up off the floor and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. Even though she had eaten when she was with Damien, her stomach let out a muffled growl. She went to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge for materials to make a grilled cheese. Soon the sandwich was toasting in a pan while Angelica changed from her uniform to a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top. As she flipped her grilled cheese, she looked at her reflection in the microwave, so she could see the bruise more clearly. It now was a dark blue shade with an ugly yellow outline, and she began contemplating a way to get him back. Putting a hold on one of his bank accounts wouldn't be enough. He had humiliated her and to get proper vengeance she would have to get creative. She noticed that as she had begun plotting against mob leaders, her grilled cheese had begun to burn. She was too lazy to make another but she ate it anyway

She realized that all she wanted to do was relax and forget about Gamble, and the fact that she would be having company over for dinner. She looked over at Loki who was chewing on a stuffed animal with malicious intent, and she chuckled as she went into her bedroom. She opened the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out a plastic bag and glass pipe. She loaded the pipe with the sticky, green weed, and she went back into the living room to hunt down a lighter.

Angelica flicked her lighter and inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, she leaned her head back a sigh in relief. She walked over to a table in the living room and knelt down to skim the shelves below. She flipped through the extensive vinyl collection, pulling out several records to listen to. She placed one on the turn table and set the needle on it and she even enjoyed the scratching sound it made. The smooth, eerie voice of Jim Morrison came through the speaker and Angelica lay back on the carpet to continue smoke. Loki came around the corner panting heavily as he lay next to her and Angelica put down the pipe feeling the effects of the high already. With one hand she scratched Loki behind the ears and she held the album cover with the other as each of them played. Led Zeppelin, The Velvet Underground, Bob Dylan, they had been some of her father's favorites and getting stoned and listening to these albums made her think of him. It was a ritual she had used to relax ever since he had died. She was half way through Sargent Peppers when her phone went off alerting her she had a new message. She groaned as she got out of her comfortable position on the floor moving Loki who has his head resting on her stomach. She picked her phone up off the table and read the text from Damien.

**Want me 2 text U when we r comin**

Angelica didn't reply but she tossed her phone carelessly back on the table, and walked over to the fridge. She searched for something to relieve her cotton mouth as she hummed along to Lovely Rita. Cracking open soda, she picked up her phone and returned to her spot on the floor. She then cracked her neck and typed a reply.

**Yes… know that I'm mad at you**

He replied about 30 seconds later

**Ur overreacting chill**

Angelica noticed the time and decided to change into her uniform. After doing so, she walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet with a sigh. She popped another pill from a different bottle and stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had worn off and her bruise was now overly apparent. She applied more concealer and touched up her eyeliner, the she went into the kitchen where Loki was sitting waiting for her to feed him. She did so and filled up his water dish, as she did so she began to wonder if she should put him in the laundry room when the stranger came for his visit. It wasn't more than a small square closet which she felt was cruel to do to poor Loki. Perhaps the idea only made her uncomfortable.

She picked up her phone and purse as she left her condo. She had a message waiting from Maroni.

**Did you fire Nicco?**

Angelica cursed as she got off the elevator and entered the lobby.

**Tomorrow boss. I promise**

"Another day at the office?" A voice said to her. She looked up to see the building manager Daniel standing behind the reception desk.

"Oh you know Daniel, I'm a workaholic." She joked as she leaned on the counter in front of him.

"I won't ask as usual, but come back in one piece." Daniel was middle aged and lived with his wife in the building. Ever since Angelica moved in, he had gotten into the habit of telling her to be careful every night she went out. Angelica liked him for this fact.

"How's the Misses?" She asked.

"Much better, the doctors said therapy is going well. A whole month without nightmares is a good thing."

"The effects from the toxin must be waning then."

"I don't care to understand the technical aspect, all I know is she'll be home soon." Angelica smiled sincerely and said.

"That's good to hear. I wish I could chat but I have business to attend to." As she went to leave she had a thought run through her mind and she turned to say.

"You have my cell number right?"

"I think so, why?" He asked looking over his reading glasses.

"You remember Damien?"

"That kid you took in a while back?"

"Yeah him. If he comes around and I'm not back can yo let me know?" Daniel looked confused and said.

"Sure… anything I should worry about?" He knew her line of business well enough to ask.

"Most likely not." Daniel nodded and Angelica left to pick up Maroni.

The entire time she drove, Maroni and his two best guys, Pete and a guy who went by Matches talked endlessly about some job that had just been pulled off, while she remained silent. Her nerves had calmed slightly thanks to the weed and the pills, however she still hoped Damien wouldn't text her until she got home. She dropped the three off at Martins which was a high end restaurant Maroni owned in the middle of the city. Maroni had her walk to the door with him.

"Something bothering you? You look like somebody killed your dog."

"Not really boss I just uh… I need to get home asap."

"You mind telling me whats more important than your job?" he could tell he wasn't happy with her statement but it didn't stop her from thinking.

How about my life?

"I've been working on accessing the Gotham police archives. There is a possibility I can clear any information on you about being head of the Falcone crime family." This was surprisingly to her, not entirely a lie.

"Really?' He said suddenly interested.

"Yeah I had a decryption system running when I left so I kind of wanted to finish the hack." Maroni smiled as if he approved.

"Okay, can you get someone else to get us in two hours?"

"I'll make some calls." She replied feeling w wave of relief. She whipped out her phone and searched through her contacts. She selected one and hit send. Two rings sounded, followed by a loud.

"Yeah?"

"Hey TJ it's Marilyn."

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Not much, just calling in on that favor you owe me." He chuckled on the other end of the line and said.

"I'm kinda busy right now Mar…"

"In two hours will you be?" She said sounding a little more desperate than she anticipated. She lit a cigarette as she got back into the BMW.

"Actually I should be free, what do you need?"

"I need you to pick up Maroni and two of his boys at Martin's." there was a pause on the other end.

"That's the favor? Hell Marilyn, I figured you wanted more Xani or something."

"TJ, just say you can do it and let me go, Ive got a situation to deal with." She blew out a cloud of smoke angrily and he replied.

"Woah woah, are you in trouble? Look I'll get Maroni but, Marilyn did you mouth off…"

"Oh spare me the concerned father complex and don't worry!" They were both silent while she pulled onto lower fifth.

"I'm handling it TJ."

"Oh no doubt, but if you end up missing, I'm gonna come save you then kick your blonde ass."

"TJ shut the fuck up!" She could hear him laughing on the other line.

"I promise I won't get killed and kidnapped."

"I hoped not because whoever kidnaps you would be outta their minds."

"Thanks TJ."

"Whatever kid." Her phone buzzed in her hand and she saw a text from Damien.

**10 min**

Angelica gasped and said.

"Hey thanks a bunch, I'll talk to you later." She threw he phone on the seat next to her and hit the gas pedal. There was no time to get her car; she hoped she would beat her uninvited guests.

Angelica ran into her condo with two minutes to spare. Loki was her first priority. She apologized out loud as she turned on the little light as she lead him in to the laundry room and shut the door. She bounded to her room to change, but just as she wrenched the door to the closet, the doorbell rang. Her heart slammed against her ribs rapidly as she stood there with adrenalin flooding through her body. Immediately she thought about grabbing anything to defend herself and she moved quickly to the bedside table to grab her switch blade. As she tucked it between her breasts, she heard the door open and immediately cursed herself for not locking it.

"Honey, I'm home!" The same eerie voice that she had heard on the phone said, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She took one slow breath and walked into the living room.

A man stood in the entry way clad in a purple suit and smudged grease paint that made him looks like a bad attempt at an evil clown. His greasy hair was a faded acid green and two thick scars stretched across his white painted face in a horrid Glasgow smile. Damien was closing the door as Angelica stared at the man. She was trying to convince herself that he wasn't a terrifying figure, and she fought the urge to run. Angelica imagined him pinning her to the ground if she tried, he was slender but he most likely had the muscle to overpower her. None of these thoughts however were helping her from fidgeting where she stood, which must have looked utterly pitiful.

"You know you should lock your doors at night, ya never know who might come in uninvited-duh." Angelica shook her head and said.

"Is this some kind of Joke?"

"I could be if that's what you'd like, I know I would." He said as the grin on his face continued to grow, and Angelica felt a chill crawl down her spine.

"Never mind, who are you?" She asked. He bared a set of yelling teeth which made her cringe.

"Psh as far as I'm concerned…" He said as he moved to circle her like a vulture.

"You can call me whatever you want, god your picture doesn't do you justice." He said talking too fast for her to reply. She was tall for a girl that always made her feel powerful, but he seemed to tower over her with broad shoulders and a dark presence.

"I…wouldn't know where to start with a name for…"

"Stick to Joker and you're GOLDEN!" He said, barking the last word like a mad dog.

"Joker huh? Why do I feel like I've heard of you before?"

"Probably GCN Marilyn, he's been…"

"Wait downstairs." The joker ordered. Damien nodded and looked at Angelica before he left. Angelica began to work on impulse alone. If she was going to figure this guy out, she would have to play his game. However that didn't prevent her fight or flight response that was causing her to keep looking at the door.

_As if running would do any good_, she thought.

"So do you always greet guests with such a cold shoulder?" She inhaled deeply and said.

"No but I feel awkward offering you a drink."

"Don't be nervous Angel face, this is just business." She couldn't help but doubt that. He was awfully fidgety and even when he was standing still his foot was taping.

"Do I get a tour?" He asked in a clowny voice.

"I supposed you…"Before she had finished he was walking through her apartment heading for her vinyl collection.

"Looky looky." He said bending down to pick up one of the records she had left on the floor.

"So we know you work for Maaaaaroni… but I gotta ask what a pretty little thing like you is doing working for the mob?" She was hesitant to answer because she didn't understand why he wanted to know about her. She realized any answer from him would take work to get.

"My old man used to work for Maroni."

"Let me guess, due to his choice of profession he died on the job, hence you're use of past tense.

"You say that like you already knew." He stood up and walked over to the window brushing past her roughly and on purpose as he did. She scoffed and went to block him as if he were going to throw a punch at her.

"Damn what a view, I bet if you tossed a guy over the side he'd look like ground beef when he got to the bottom." He laughed at his own joke and a muffled bark could be heard in the next room. He looked in the direction of the bark with dark eyes painted so black they looked like a skeleton, empty and lifeless.

"I was wondering about the pooch." He brushed past her knocking into her again, as he walked to the back of the apartment. Angelicas was getting agitated with his rudeness and she followed him while saying,

"You really shouldn't he doesn't like strangers." The Joker laughed and said

"Ah is it trained to kill?"

"No he just…" The Joker opened the door and Loki burst out, smelling the Jokers feet and beginning barking. The Joker smacked his lips together then said in a rough booming voice.

"Down boy!" Loki whined and stopped barking then he sat by Joker who was smirking at the dog. Angelica stood watching the scene in slight awe. If he could give that sort of instant fear into her dog, she didn't want to imagine what he would do if her tried.

"That's so strange. He only ever listens to me." She said looking from the dog to the Joker. He chuckled and said,

"Dogs like most humans are easy to control, plus I have a way with worrrrds." Angelica nodded in agreement and she watched the Joker pet Loki a few times. His friendly encounter with the dog confused her, but she could only assume it was an act.

"Dogs aren't my first choice for pets though." Loki walked off to his bed in the kitchen and remained quite which was so bizarre for Angelica to see. The Joker edged towards her and she said,

"What would you prefer, hyenas?" She let out an uncomfortable laugh. His grin widened and he replied.

"You're funny too… Laughter is an important thing." He said nodding his head with each word. His dark eyes glanced over her several times and she stood there in a very tense stance. There was something unsettling behind his gaze like a wolf staring at an innocent sheep waiting for the right moment to attack. She let out a shaky breath and took a step back from him.

"Well that's the laundry room, that's the bathroom and that's my room." She said pointing at each as she said them. He brushed past her and went into the bedroom which felt like such a violation. However he wasn't a man to challenge or say no to, that was obvious.

"You're too clean." He said as he looked at all the perfumes, lotions and jewelry lying on her dresser.

"You're too clean; you techy people are usually disorganized as hell."

"Did you see my desk?"

"No but good Segway." He said grabbing her by the arm and leading her to her work station. She tried to struggle which only made him hold her tighter. She let out a little squeak and he laughed.

"Chill Angel face." He let go of her and hit a few keys on the keyboard while humming some unknown tune. Angelica instinctively batted his hand away which caused his to glare at her automatically. Despite the crudely carved grin, his red painted lips were pursed and his dark eyes seemed to get even darker. She quickly looked down at her feet and said,

"Sorry, I'm protective of my equipment."

"Sit down." He ordered as he pulled the chair to the desk out for her. She herd him laugh behind her, and then pushed her and the chair closer to the desk. Angelica winced and gasped as her ribs were crushed against the wooden desk. The joker placed his leather gloved hand on her shoulders causing her to tense up.

"So I hear you're a wiz at this stuff." She cleared her throat and replied.

"I guess." He laughed and leaned against the wall next to the desk.

"Let me ask you something, do you like answering to mob leaders?"

"Not really."

"Then why do you do it?" She couldn't help but keep watching the way that he kept running his tongue over the corners of his mouth. And the way he kept looking at her like he was trying to read her thoughts. She pushed her chair back to a comfortable position and said.

"Because I'm not cut out for the real world."

"Is that riiiigh-tah?" He said in a gruff voice with a smirk. She again tried not to stare at his scars.

"So do you want to tell me what I can do for you or are we gonna keep playing keeping up with the Joneses?" He laughed and said.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

"I'm trying not to be?" Her rouse had worked apparently. Angelica had tried to figure him out since he walked in. His appearance and the way he kept laughing at everything she said implied he was mad but something about him was far more disturbing than just being insane.

"Oh pretty Angelicaaaa…You ain't seen nothin' yet." She swallowed harshly and said.

"That's nothing I haven't heard before." He let out a laugh like a hyena and said.

"Good, now that I know you're not some hooker with half a brain… Let's do business." Angelica raised her eyebrows as he went into the kitchen to grab himself a chair and sat uncomfortably close to her. He had a harsh smell of gasoline and cologne which made her nostrils twitch. However the cologne almost smelled familiar.

"So Angel face, I've got…" He trailed off as he began searching through his pockets, eventually pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I've got plans for this city, and it's gonna take work and people like you."

"And what can I do for you Mister Joker?" He made a quick snarl like an excited dog and replied.

"Ya see I need people on the inside, and who better than a mobsters little doggy." She scoffed and said.

"I get your point but can you stop referring to me as a dog."

"Oh even though that's what you are?' He said waving his hand in her face.

"Because I'm willing to bet you come-muh when you're called…Like a little doggy." He said ruffling her hair which made her jump.

"Ha and to further my point look at what you're wearing. Business sexy but still I bet Maroni parades you around like some prize hound." Angelica huffed trying not lash out like she normally would with any other scum bag, but he was right she was petrified in his presence.

"Great now that you've insulted me, how about you tell me what you want me to do." He grinned and said.

"I need some names of the banks that the mob does business with." She laughed

"You want the names of Maroni's banks?"

" No no no no, I want the whole mob. Russians, Italians, all that jazz-zuh." Angelica looked at him in disbelief and she turned to face him.

"You want the banks of the entire Gotham mafia? Well there aren't that many but…"

"Good because I'm only gonna need one most likely but the more blue prints I can get my hands on the better." He said rubbing his hands together.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing with this information?" She asked him even though she knew the answer.

"All in good time Angel face." He said with a sneer. Angelica took a moment again to take in this strange man. The way he was sitting with his coat draped behind him allowed her to see he didn't have a gun on him.

"So is that all you need? I thought you'd have a challenge for me."

"That's all I need now." He said as he leaned forward, his knee bouncing restlessly as he sat.

"You realize you're asking me to forsake my job and more importantly my life… Like they will kill me when they find out I gave you the information against them."

"I missed the part where that's my problem." He let out another unnerving laugh. She ran a slightly shaking hand through her hair and replied.

"And you said this is all for now… Do you have further requirements?"

"B-I-N-G-O baby." This time Angelica was the one who laughed.

"Do you expect me to do this as a favor? Because the minuet I give you this information I'll have to start planning my escape from Gotham."

"Again how is that my problem?" Angelica cracked her knuckles and began clicking away on her computer, muttering to herself while she worked which made a satisfied grin stretch across the Jokers face. A few awkward moments later, she hit print. She reached for the sheet of paper in the printer and handed it to him.

"Bank names for the mob."

"Excellent."

"I included account numbers, address, and a list of phone numbers for guys who don't have any loyalties and do jobs for cheap." She said pointing at each with a manicured finger. He reached out and ruffled her hair again and she rolled her eyes.

"You're good kid, verrrrry good. That's a lot more than a cautious person would give."

"Oh I know, my point is this…" She pulled the paper out of his hand and folded it neatly. She crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand. She tapped the envelope on the desk and said. Even as she did this she was scared of his reaction. She had challenged him already she didn't want to know what he would do if she kept pushing her luck.

"What are you offering me for this?"

"How about I don't kill you." He said getting obviously irritated.

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"Really? Because I've been thinking about it since I came here." She instinctively reached for the knife she was concealing, but she stopped and made it look like she was playing with her necklace. Even if she had managed to obtain the knife, she had a feeling he would react too quickly. Her cocktail of drugs was keeping her heart from pounding away in her chest but she still trembled slightly with nervous energy. This man had such an ominous presence that she didn't understand based on his colorful appearance. Angelica again began to wonder if her pride was overpowering her instinct to run, and for a moment she eyed the path to the door. He was too close for comfort and she wouldn't make it two feet if she tried to run.

"Fair enough Joker." She said reaching for the drawer to get an envelope. She had a moment of panic and triumph when she saw her pistol sitting on top of the contents of the drawer. She looked up at him like a deer in the head lights and he was grinning ear to ear once again.

"Ohhhh Angelica… Don't even think about it." He said tapping her lightly on the nose. If she had remembered putting it there she could have the upper hand in the situation about now, and she couldn't help but groan in disappointment. The Joker grabbed the paper out of her hand and said.

" You can stop shaking like that any time by the way, you're giving yourself away with that tough chick shit Angel face." He pocketed the paper and Angelica leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Now, I'm going to have further use for you and like I said, it's gonna take time. So don't worry your pretty little head about anything just yet." He said as he got up from his seat.

_Please tell me he's leaving, _ She thought. He searched in his pockets again and pulled out a playing card.

"I'll be in touch but here's my card if you need to reach me." He said as he slipped the card under the strap of her vest. He suddenly made a face that made her uneasy with the malicious look in his cold eyes. The leather on his gloved hand cracked as he reached between her breasts, feeling her up a little more than necessary. She gasped and tried to move back but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled the hidden knife out.

"Look at that kitty has claws." He said with a sneer.

"It was just a…"

"Shut up, now next time I see you, try to be a little nicer." He flicked out the switch blade and held it against her cheek.

"Say you promise."

"I promise." She tried to push away feeling the powerful muscles beneath his coat.

"Ah tah tah tah, don't struggle, that just makes me more eager." He growled. She couldn't tell what he was hinting at but she did as he said. The aroma that engulfed him made her nauseous as he overpowered her. She was like a rabbit in a trap, and she had never felt so helpless. He pressed his thumb against her cheek and rubbed off her make up to reveal the bruise.

"You shouldn't cover that up Angel face, it gives you character."

"A…ar..are you saying I'm boring." He laughed and let go over her. She fell to the floor at his feet and he walked backwards towards the door.

"I have a feeling you are very interesting-guh." With that he tossed the knife and it landed inches away from her hand. She let out a small scream and covered her mouth with her hand. He let out one last maniacal laugh and slammed the door behind him. Angelica sat there for a moment trying to catch her breath and process what had just happened. She pulled her knife out of the floor and turned it over in her hand. She looked on the floor by the knife and noticed a single green hair lying on the spotless carpet. She picked it up cautiously and stumbled into the kitchen because her legs were still trembling. She rummaged in the drawers for a plastic bag and she placed the hair in it, and then slammed it onto the counter letting out a cry of distress. Loki came over to her as she slid down to the floor where she buried her face in her hands. A buzz in her pocket sounded a text message. She pulled out her phone to see a message from an unknown number.

**Sorry I didn't say bye.**

**Your face was priceless. **

**Save this number**

**J**

She groaned and knew her next move was necessary. She searched for a number and dialed.

"Marilyn, long time no talk'

"Hey Doc, what's happening?"

"Not much I'm just at home, you okay you sound…"

"I'm fine, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

**Give me some love people, love it hate it whatever.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
